Wrong Number, Unexpected Outcomes
by ellesbelles2009
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Wrong number, unexpected outcomes

Chapter one...

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk about what you said the other night. I need to say this, so don't say anything." She inhaled deeply," You were right, I love him; I love Aaron Hotchner. And I don't know what to do Jayje. I mean he's my boss, I can't say anything, right… JJ? JJ, you can speak now..." she said taking a gulp of her second glass of wine, relieved that she had finally said it out loud.

Silence.

"JJ?" she practically shouted down the line.

"Urmm...Emily I think you have the wrong number..." replied a dumbstruck Hotch.

"Hotch?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"Shit! God Hotch, I'm sorry..." Emily was totally speechless. She could have sworn she hit speed dial 2. _Damn it!_

"Did you really mean what you just said?"

"…Yes. I t-t-think I di-d-d." She slurred the last part. Hotch dismissed it as pure embarrassment and shock.

"Can we talk? I think we need to talk. Do you mind if I come over in 20?"

"Sure?"

"Okay. Bye, Em."

After he hung up Emily downed the rest of her second glass. _What have you done? _ She groaned as she when into the kitchen to re-fill her glass.

20 minutes later...

Emily was sat on her kitchen counter, 5th glass of wine later. She was swinging her legs to the song she was singing, which was horribly off tune in her drunken haze. That's when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped off the counter carelessly knocking off an empty wine bottle causing it to go hurdling to the floor, smashing on impact sending tiny pieces of glass in different directions. She ignored the bottle and ran excitedly to the door swinging it open to reveal a worried looking Hotch clutching his glock.

"Are you okay? What was that crash?"

"Stupid bottle dived off the counter." She said happily.

"Okaaay...Can I come in?"

"Sure. Soooorry." She said holding the door open. He entered, automatically moved towards her couch, plonking himself down into the comfy material. She however came hurdling into the room and practically jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"Yeahhhh I'm super." She replied as she flung both her arms in the air.

"Have you been drinking?" he said trying not to smile at his subordinate's bouncy behaviour.

"Maybe"

"Maybe? How many glasses have you _maybe_ drunk?"

"Urmm...3. Wait, no that was earlier. 5?" she said squinting as she tried to extract the information from her fuzzy brain.

"5!"

"I'm finnnneee honest."

"I bet you are." He smirked.

"Do you want some..." before he could even reply she was off, running toward the kitchen.

Out of obligation he followed to make sure she was all right and didn't injure herself due to the lack of coordination. As he approached the kitchen door he heard a crash and a scream.

"Emily!" he said crashing through the door. He saw her on the floor clutching her foot, blood flowing from the spot where a piece of glass had pierced her flesh. He took in the scene, smashed glass scattered the floor. He rushed over to her, crouching beside her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him tears running down her cheeks. "I stood on glass."

"I'm going to pick you up, Okay?" as she nodded, he carefully scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Urmm...upstairs, bathroom cabinet." He moved up the stairs, when he reached the top he stood still as he took in the three doors.

"First one." Emily mumbled into his shirt.

He moved towards the first one, shifting her in his arms as he opened the door. He carefully sat her on the closed toilet and when routing through her cabinets. _Didn't think I'd ever be doing this, _he thought, as he continued searching. Once he found the kit he opened it, searching through the contents until he found what he needed. He set his supplies on the counter. "You got some tweezers?" She didn't reply. "Emily?"

"Huh?"

"Tweezers?"

"Urmm..." she pointed to a makeup bag on the counter top.

Once he'd got the tweezers he knelt next to her and carefully took her foot giving it a once over. He could see the glass, "It isn't in too far. I need you to breath and keep you foot still while I get it out, ok?" she nodded solemnly.

He grasped her foot a bit harder so she couldn't move it. He then took the tweezers and pried the glass out of her foot. This caused Emily to hiss, as the glass was pulled free of her flesh.

"It's out." He said relieved, holding up a chunky piece of glass.

He looked up into her eye. "You did good Emily." He said while wrapping a bandage around her foot.

"Do I get a lollypop?" she asked hopefully.

"Do you have any lollypops?"

"No." she said her eyes falling to her foot as she sulked.

"Well there's your answer." He said smiling the smile that showed his dimples.

"I like it when you smile." She said out of the blue.

_Hey, this is my first Criminal minds fic. It went better than I thought, definitely better than my written rough copy, so let me know what you think. I'm planning for this story to be about 3 Chapters. Please __REVIEW __to inspire me to write more..._


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Number, Unexpected Outcomes

Chapter 2...

"O-Kaaay, I think we need to get you sobered up'', he said, trying to ignore her random comment. He got up off the floor and moved himself towards the sink to collect the glass he spied earlier. He swiftly filled it to the brim with water before moving toward the fuzzy minded agent and carefully placed it in her hand.

Stepping back he watched her with curiosity as she examined the glass like a foreign object before she shrugged and gulped down the cool liquid. Taking the empty glass from the agent, he re-filled it and gave it back to her.

"I don't want it. I've drank enough today", she whined like a 5-year-old, trying to hand him the glass. But he moved out of her reach before she could succeed.

"Yeah, enough alcohol", he muttered under his breath. "Prentiss, drink it", he said in a firm, authoritative voice. The seriousness on his face told even an intoxicated Emily not to mess with him. Sighing, she sipped the water, making sure he knew she was doing this against her will.

"Don't look at me like that", he said in an amused tone before adding, "You'll thank me in the morning." She rolled her eyes at his practical, yet logical thinking.

A couple of minutes passed before he heard her panicked voice. "Hotch?", she squeaked. But before he could reply, she had chucked herself to the floor and thrown the toilet lid up before vomiting into the porcelain bowl.

Hotch stood there frozen; he didn't see that coming. He just thought she was going to argue over the stupid water. Once he had regained movement of his legs, he sprung from his spot, moving to kneel beside her and held her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He watched helplessly as sweat formed on her forehead and tears made their way down her cheeks. All the while, he rubbed her back in small circular motions, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

She started to dry retch when she had nothing left in her stomach. He watched her grasp at the material of her tank top as her muscles contracted painfully. Seeing her in pain broke his heart, so he slowly moved behind her, his chest on her back. He put one hand over hers on her abdomen, pulling her close while intertwining their fingers, and together they acted like a brace, supporting her through the pain. Her fingers gripped his as her body continued to protest against the alcohol in her system.

Once she had stopped retching, she managed to fall back against the soft embrace of her boss, taking comfort from his arm around her and his fingers tangled with hers. He just held her as she attempted to regain her composure. He was surprised when she managed to turn around and pull him into a firm hug, fisting at the material of his shirt. "It's okay", he whispered, leaning his cheek against her soft hair while pulling her closer to him. He heard her sniffle against his shoulder. "Shhh" he cooed, "You're alright."

"I'm sorry", she said while burying her face into the soft material of Hotch's shirt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", he said, stoking her hair.

A few moments later had them still in the same position, Emily Prentiss basically on top of her boss and friend Aaron Hotchner. Hotch decides even though he is enjoying this closeness, he really needed to move her. "Emily, you awake?", he asks moving his hand through her hair again.

"Yeah", she replies sleepily.

"Wanna get up now?", he asks.

"Not really", she said, clutching him a little tighter.

"Let me rephrase that. We're getting up before I get stuck on the bathroom floor all-night because you fell asleep on me", he said with a chuckle, trying to free himself of her grip. "Are you going to let go of me?"

"No", she said stubbornly, tightening her grip.

"Emily..."

"Fine, but you shouldn't be so damn comfy", she said, loosening her grip. Hotch again ignored the comment. He helped her up of the ground, his hand in hers as he attempted to steady her. Leading her over to the sink, he wet a washcloth, placing it before her while turning to the cabinet, pulling out some mouthwash. He then filled the cap and offered it to her as she put down the washcloth. He observed her as she swilled out her mouth.

"That's better," he said. "Are you okay now, feeling any better?". She nodded. "Want to go lay down for a while then?" he asked. She nodded once more, so he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the bathroom. Once he was outside the door, he stopped and stared at his two options. Noticing the hesitation, Emily grasped his hand pulling him toward her bedroom door. When he entered, he stopped to take in the surroundings of the neutral yet homey room. Emily noticing this let go of his hand and made her way to her bed and slowly climbed in. Her heavy lids already threatening to close as she sunk into the mattress. As she laid her head down on her pillow, he slowly made his way over to her and instinctively started to tuck her in. This made a small smile grace her face. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" he said as he took a step back, only to find her already soundly asleep.

So, he hesitantly moved closer and brushed her hair out of her face whilst committing her image to memory. He'd only ever seen her sleeping from afar on the plane but now he felt mesmerized by her serene features. Moving his hand, he stroked her cheek softly while placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Reluctantly, he turned to leave but as he got to the doorway he hesitated, turning to check her one last time. But as he laid his eyes on her he was unable to restrain himself from uttering several life-changing words, "I think I love you too", as he quietly closed the door, leaving her alone to dream.

_This was sooooo hard. I had written this once but my memory stick lost it all, so I threw it against my wardrobe, HA! Now it's dead, the traitor. This is the second time I wrote this and I couldn't get it right as I kept thinking 'that's wasn't what I wrote last time'. So, please, please review my work it will make it worth the torture of writing it twice! Also, I want to thank Gurpreet for checking all my punctuation and Jadeen for reminding me what I wrote the first time. Thanks for reading and your reviews, they made me cry with joy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong number, unexpected outcomes

Chapter 3….

Hotch left the room and headed straight for the kitchen. He knew he needed to clean the glass off of the kitchen floor in case of any more incidences. After completing the glass removal, he took it upon himself to tidy away anything he could see, restoring her apartment back to its normal neatness. Once through with that, he spotted the blanket draped across the back of the couch. He pondered his sleeping arrangements for a moment before deciding to settle in Emily's room, that way if she got sick or needed him in the night he would be there.

Blanket tucked under one arm and glass of water and painkillers in hand, he climbed the stairs he had descended not 20 minutes before. He quietly entered her domain and placed the water and painkillers on her bedside table, ready for when her hangover hit her in the morning. He took one last look at the angelic agent before settling himself into the chair across the room and drifting off into a light sleep.

8AM- Sunday

The light awakened Emily Prentiss from her deep slumber. Groaning she turned over; her head was killing her. A rhythmic thumping echoed around her skull as she closed her eyes against the daylight. The betrayal of her senses reminded her of the wine she had had last night. Damn cases; they seem to penetrate her compartmentalisations skills, making her turn to the comfort the alcohol provided. Well that's what she assumed.

Carefully she righted herself and found the water and painkillers and thanked the logical side of her brain for having enough common sense to place them there last night. Once she gulped down the pills, she attempted to stand but as soon as her foot touched the floor a scream escaped her lips as she fell back to the bed clutching her foot. _What the hell?_ Through her teary eyes she saw the tape that engulfed the sole of her right foot. It utterly confused her; she didn't know how it got there or what she'd done. She was startled out of her reverie by a panic stricken Hotch storming her bedroom. "What happened? You all right?" he stammered breathlessly, giving her a once over.

Still recovering from the sudden explosion of pain she nodded. He just stared at her waiting. "Hotch, what are you doing here?" she questioned, her eyes flitting from his panicked face back down to her bandaged foot as she tried to regain her breath.

"You called me", he said simply. " As for the foot you stood on a piece of glass."

_Well that'll explain it, _she thought. "I called you because I stood on glass", she asked innocently. But Hotch clammed up at that point, how does he tell her that she accident call and expressed her love.

"Kind of." He said staring at the floor and rubbing his neck nervously.

Noticing for the first time his attire, she couldn't help but chuckle, "you look absolutely stunning Agent Hotchner", she said taking in the site of him in her apron.

Blushing he looked down. "I was making pancakes, I didn't want to get it over me", he said innocently.

"I like it. Never thought I'd see the mighty Aaron Hotchner in a 'bikini' apron. But I've got to say you are defiantly pulling it off, sir." She said on the boarder of hysterics.

"Ha ha very funny. If you keep making fun of me you wont get any of my famous pancakes", he said pouting but still managing to maintain his serious, stoic look.

"You don't have to make me breakfast, Hotch", she said seriously and in awe.

"You really need to eat something, you threw up an awful lot", he replied with a caring look. "I'll just go finish the food. You okay to, um, walk?"

"Thanks and yes, it just caught me by surprise. I can't seem to remember much", she said casting her foot another glance.

"Ok then. I'll just….", he trailed off as he went out the door to return to the kitchen. When she had screamed he had just managed to through everything down and dash to her room, he totally forgot about wearing the apron. He had found himself staring at it before he'd put it on. He'd never expected Emily would own something like this but it did the job nicely.

Emily had managed to hobble her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped at the door taking in the sight of her _boss_ moving gracefully around _her_ kitchen, making _her_ pancakes. She felt like she'd awoken into the twilight zone, she'd never seen him so…natural. Well except when he was with Jack, but that was different.

She cleared her throat to let him know she was there and went to sit on her bar stool. When she'd sat down he flashed her a one off smile, which caused her heart to skip a beat as she got a glance of his dimples. "I'm sorry for what ever I did last night and for dragging you away from Jack when you'd just gotten home."

"Just gotten home…. Emily it's Sunday today."

"Oh", she exclaimed, kind of taken aback,_ where had Saturday gone? _"Well I'm still sorry, I don't actually remember anything. I really must have drunk a lot."

"Yeah", he said with a chuckle as he poured the mix into the pan, "5 glasses of wine should do it."

"5! Wow that's a lot even for me."

"Well it could have been more", he said as he turned on the stove and got ready to pour in the batter.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We all need some down time."

"Yeah, down time usually means a hot bath or _a_ glass of wine. Not 5", she said as her head fall into her hands out of embarrassment and shame that her boss had to see her like that. She was brought back though when a plate of gorgeous smelling pancakes was placed in front of her. "Thanks", she whispered as he took up the seat next her with his own plate of pancakes. "So famous, huh?"

"Yeah. I have them for breakfast most days. Jack loves our pancake mornings."

"Aww that's cute. So where is Jack?" she asked as she began cutting up her pancakes.

"Jack's sleeping round at one of his friends. Which is lucky for you, now you don't have to be so sorry."

"Oh, these are amazing Hotch! I am definitely a fan."

"Well, thank you", he replied with another half smile as he scooped some of his pancakes into his mouth. Emily continues to eat hers, a cross between a smile and a grimace on her face as she's still fighting of the pounding in her head. " Urm, maybe you could come round sometime and I can make my famous pancakes for my two number one fans."

"I'd like that," she smiled. Her fork loaded with another piece of heaven, she moves it towards its destination only to be stopped as pain rippled itself through her head, causing her to drop the fork as her hands fly towards her head.

"Hey, hey you all right?" Hotch asks slightly panicked as he abandons his food and places his hands on her shoulders, spinning the chair so its facing him. "Emily?"

With a slight hiss she removes her hands and manages to look him in the eye and nods. " I-I told you didn't I?" she said.

Hotch was momentarily stunned before re-applying his stern, stoic mask. "Yes. You phoned me by accident."

"I was calling JJ b-because I realised something." Her eyes drift to her fingers nervously picking at her nails. Hotch's arms still held her in place, not letting her escape the conversation. " I realised that I like you, I mean more than I should like my boss", her eyes returning to his, the vulnerability evident. "And you came over after I told you, to talk…"

"…because I may like my subordinate more than I should like my subordinate, but I never hard time to analyse that until last night. I realised that you're special. But I knew that the first time I met you. You Emily Prentiss have always caught my eye. Definitely that day…."

"…the day back when you came to be surveillance for my 'Ambassador' of a mother. The day that I told her that I was going to apply to the FBI and she freaked out!" she said with a laugh, "she ordered me out of he sight. And then you, you came to check on me when I was pacing the courtyard. I nearly punched you. You caught me off guard, no one every came to check on me after me and mother had a 'difference in opinion'. They usually just let me pace it off. I'm sorry about that…"

"But you followed your dreams. I always admired that Emily. I always saw that 'strong' quality in you, you've always been so independent and you never let anyone change your morals. It took me sometime to realise that but I really do; like you, like you," he told her as he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

He then nervously leaned in a captured her lips with his in a brief kiss, and then he pulled her into a hug that she instantly melted into, embracing him back. "You're very comfy", she said innocently.

"So you keep telling me", he said with a very un-Hotch like grin.

_Sorry for the wait, I had writers block accompanied with pure terror of impending exams!_

_Well there you have it, I really hope you guys like it. I will be doing an epilogue to finish it off. Please let me know what you think._

_P.S thanks for the amazing reviews, that's the most I've ever gotten for merely two chapters. It made me cry with joy. Love you guys, Elly x_


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong number, unexpected outcomes chapter 4

Hotch's phones started to ring cutting off the moment. Reluctantly he pulled away and reached into his pocket to retrieve the device. "Hotchner", he answered not even bothering to check the caller id. Their eyes never left one another's at the beginning of the call as Hotch answered with single syllable answers.

Emily at this point got up and started, well limped, towards her coffee maker, if they had to go to work now they'd need a little pick me up, considering the previous nights occurrences. She finally looked up as Hotch said a stern 'Bye' he turned to towards her with a sigh, "I have to collect Jack in about an hour."

"That wasn't work?" Emily questioned sceptically, Hotch shook his head, no. "It wouldn't kill you to be more sociable then, using more than yes and no answers. You sounded way too serious. Like serial killer on the loose, serious."

"It didn't require more elaborate answers."

Emily shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. "So what are we going to tell the team? I mean their profilers, they will know something's different."

"Well, I think we should try and keep it to ourselves for as long as possible. This is new and I'd like to have a chance to explore," he said suggestively, which made her blush. "We'll figure it out as we go, okay."

"Okay," she replied but was quickly cut off as his lips ascended her in a passionate, loving kiss.

**Monday**

Hotch was the first person to get into the office the next morning. He and Emily finally parted when it became necessary to collect his son; they parted with the promise of dinner during the week.

Instead of getting stuck into the mound of paper work cluttering his desk as soon as he got in, he set his briefcase down as a subtle smile graced his lips. He pulled an object from the case, slipping the object into his pocket and he carefully made his way out, down the stairs and made his way towards the clump of desks. He then sneakily snuck the object in amongst the paper work. Satisfied he moved back to his individual office and closed the door, settling down with the first file of the day to await the arrival of his agents.

He was jostled out his work an hour later when the elder profiler entered through the glass door and automatically made his way up to his office, confining himself in the space with his own stack of files.

Next in was Reid, who headed straight to the break room to add some coffee to his sugar. Followed a while later by JJ, who when straight to her office, coffee in hand. Joint last to arrive were Morgan and Prentiss, who where in a heated discussion as they settled at there respective desks, both with home canteens in hand.

"Why wont you tell me!"

"Morgan, it's nothing."

"Seriously princess, your limping and something is… different."

"Nothing is different! I just had a little accident at the weekend, ok."

"Accident?"

"Yes, but I'm fine, ok."

"What kind of 'accident'?"

"God! If you have to know I stood on a piece of glass. Now can we stop this, we're at work."

"You got it out though right?" he said, his tone changing to concern.

"Yes."

"How did you stand on glass?"

"I just did okay."

"Tell the truth."

"I was drunk ok," she whispered embarrassed. "Now leave it alone."

"Fine." He replied plonking himself down at his desk and reaching for a file.

Prentiss did the same but was startled as an object fell out, tumbling to the floor. She went to grab it but before she could, Morgan snatched it from the floor.

"Oooooo Emily has an admirer. Oh look a note," he teased.

"What's that?" Reid asked as he walked towards Morgan's desk, clutching his coffee.

"Morgan don't you dare," Prentiss said making a grab for the object.

"Someone sent princess a lollypop", Morgan exclaimed, laughing as he dodged her grabbing hands.

"A lollypop?"

"Yep. And it has a note…. 'As promised, one lollypop, for the brave Emily Prentiss. A x' Aww isn't that sweet!"

"MORGAN! Give it to me."

"Who's A?"

"Non of your business," she said as she swiped the sugary snack, and re-read the message which caused a smile to blossom on her face as she slyly looked up at the closed office door.

"So, I heard you have an admirer?" asked a curious JJ a couple of hours later.

Emily's head snapped up to find both blondes staring down at her. "Come on my raven haired beauty, tell all," Garcia sang.

"There's nothing to tell," she said with a smirk.

"Your face would beg to differ," Reid input from his desk.

"Okay, I have an admirer, who I also admire back. But that's all you're getting…"

"But…."

"No"

"But…."

"Nope, not saying a word," she said while unwrapping the lolly and sticking it in her mouth before returning to her work.

However, Garcia deviously snatched the note and turned for her office. "Fine, if you wont tell me, I'll have to find out for myself," JJ trailed after her.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked JJ, as she settled on a seat in Garcia's 'cave'.

"Well, I took this off of her desk. If my hunk of my man was right, this should be the note that came with the gift." She carefully proceeded to unwrap the note. "Do we know anyone new in her life with the initial 'A'?"

"Let me see that." JJ took the note and read it. "Oh My God, is this Hotch's handwriting?"

"Hotch? No it can't be."

"Garcia, his name starts with an 'A' and I'm pretty sure this is his writing!" JJ said shock marker her face.

"Ok, if it is him, we need a plan."

Emily had wondered outside, all the staring was getting annoying. Bored she took out her phone and started to text her boyfriend.

'**Meet me outside?'**

'**Be right out x'**

She was lost in thought when a hand grabbed her from behind, startled she pulled away read to strike before she realised who it was as he bellowed her name. In a split second she caught on and immediately lowered her fist, a blush clear across her cheeks as she gave him an embarrassed look.

"Sorry."

The only reply from him was to lean against the wall beside her, his facial expression changing back to normal. "So, what's up?" he enquired.

"Thank you for the lolly," she said shyly, "I remember asking for one when you where dealing with my foot. Thanks really, for everything," she said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"No problem. And you looked so hurt when we had no lollypops and I think you deserved it. You where actually a very co-operative drunk patient," he said with a smile recalling the pout that had crossed the drunk agents features. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Hiding…"

"Hiding?"

"Yes. As thoughtful and cute as my 'gift' was, the guys are now harassing me. They want to know who the mysterious 'A' is. And I can't work with all the staring."

"Oh, right. Wasn't the best idea I've ever had. But you weren't meant to show them."

"I didn't show them, I went to grab a file and it fell on the floor only to be retrieved by Morgan. Who, in turn, told Reid and Garcia, who told JJ. I don't think Rossi knows yet though, he seems pre-occupied lately..."

"Oh, sorry. It spread fast," he said kind of shocked. "As for Dave, he's having some relationship problems lately." At Emily's amused, curious expression he replied, "Her names Jade, its complicated something about mixed messages…. I don't know. I entrust that you wont say anything."

"My lips are sealed, _sir." _They stood there in silent for a moment before Emily shifted, "Oh well, I better go face the music," she said with a sigh. She gave him a kiss and headed back inside, while Hotch took a detour to get some good coffee from the shop across the street, which he believed the FBI must single handily keep running with the amount of coffee the agents drink.

Emily causally walked through the bullpen only to be dragged down the corridor backwards by two people and shoved through a door. Once released from their grasps she took in the sight of her friends. "What the hell guys?" she asked, annoyance clear.

"We need to talk to you! Sit down." Sitting, she kept eye contact with her friends making sure they knew how infuriated she was.

"Now who's this 'A' feller, because we are pretty sure we know who it is, we just need confirmation."

"Its non of your business!" she deflected as she stood only to be pushed back down into her seat.

"Who's writing is this Em?" JJ said giving her a random case note.

"Hotch's?" she said.

"Correct, now who's writing is this?" she said handing her the stolen note. Realisation passed over the profilers face as she blushed. _Busted…_

_**Thanks everyone for sticking with me and for the wonderful reviews. **_

_**This is not the epilogue, which I planned. I have no idea when this story will finish and I'm going to stop saying it will end by chapter so and so. My stories seem to be never end; my original plan was 3 chapters, that didn't happen. So the story will end when it ends…. Thanks again and REVIEW!**_

_**Love you guys, Elly x**_


End file.
